This invention relates to toolholders for machine tools having automatic tool changers.
In the past, some machine tools with automatic tool changers used cylindrical shank toolholders and others used tapered shank toolholders. The tapered shank toolholders could not be used in the machine tools that were designed to use cylindrical shank toolholders.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a toolholder adapter that makes it possible to use tapered shank toolholders in machine tools that are designed to use cylindrical shank toolholders.